


The experiments behind closed doors (A WKTC story)

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [1]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blood and Gore, Self-Mutilation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: this is a story about the alternate universe who killed team cordium a rwby/who killed markiplier crossover au/alternate universe where the chararters from who killed markiplier we're born into the world of rwby so they have been there the whole timea story about the experiments done by Mark J. Barnum otherwise known as mark edward fischbach aka Dark Markmark is an insane man working for salem and has been given the task to gather information as one of ozbins former students he's able to trick others easily but Mark dosen't just gather information he dose experiments for his mistress this is experiment #5 of turning a faunus into a creature of grimm





	The experiments behind closed doors (A WKTC story)

**Author's Note:**

> (warning grammar and punctuation aren't the best but i hope you enjoy despite this)

mark was in his office he had just finished some reports for salem he soon began to tap his fingers as he sent them away to dr. walts he now had nothing todo at the current moment he had some time off and he wasn’t needed for any missions besides watching over emerald and mercury

he had cameras all around his mansion he watched from a tablet in his office though he’s able to take it with him anywhere he just mainly keeps it in his office 

he watched them they didn’t seem to be doing much besides training sparring and watching tv it was quite boring for him to watch he felt appalled seeing the outfit worn by emerald sure showing less skin was good on the battlefield but to him it just made her look like a slut he laughed at his own joke he also happened to have speakers around so he can speak to anyone he was watching soon enough he was altered to the front door camera he turned his head 

he soon saw the front door open and benjamin his loyal butler/body guard bring in a large box about the size of a human with air holes mark began to smirk oh ben was back with his little pet project he soon made his way downstairs opening his secret room just beside the left stairway in his manor 

“ah i see you were able to-do as you were asked good jon benjamin!”

benjamin blushed and smiled happily as he gave mark the crate

“all in a day's work sir oh and before i forget it’s a dog faunus this time sir!”

mark began to rub his chin gently soon emerald and mercury walked out to see what was happening by the time they saw this they soon saw a door close the secret door and walked up to benjamin 

emerald was the first one to ask something “uh hey what's with that door? what's behind there?”

benjamin soon began to dust the place after he closed the front door he then turned to face emerald “why it’s masters private room only he knows how to get in and thankfully it’s sound and smell proof from the outside” 

mercury walked in front of him interrupting his work as he groaned 

“…why the hell would it be important for that room to be sound and smell proof ben?”

benjamin shivered and looked away before sighing and standing up straight and began to work once again after pushing him out of the way much to mercury's anger ben was still twiching as he worked away and soon finally answered

“you’ve heard a scream before the same day your friend made my master mad lets just say what he dose behind closed doors isn’t very sanitary”

both gulped as they looked at where the room would be they can only guess what sort of horrors mark dose inside that room they both then said “point taken” then left to just talk about what was happening with each other and benjamin began to clean around outside 

mark then soon opened the create releasing a dog faunus girl the girl had light brown dog ears but her hair was a much darker brown along with that she was dark skinned and even had brown eyes she was in perfect condition besides being a bit underdressed only wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts that were ripped up 

mark soon chained her neck to the wall of a cage with in the right side of the room after that he hand cuffed each of her arms to the bars of the cell which were very far apart causing her pain since her arms were being stretched out slightly more than they should be but not enough to break anything

after this mark soon put chains on her ankles that were attached to the wall he then backed up as he looked at her up and down 

“benjamin went all out on this one… good… she will be a perfect little experiment”

the girl looked up at him in shock and horror she was about to scream out calling for help when mark stabbed her in the lip with a sowing needle she looked surprised and started crying asking him to stop the best she could before her lips were fully sewn shut all she could do is cry 

“why am i doing this?… simple your a filthy animal horrible a waste of space and resources i am gonna make people hate you alot more then they already do by making you a real animal… A GRIMM!”

he laughed loudly she looked at him with fear soon he injected himself with a needle his eyes glowed red and bright as he soon slit his wrist and allowed his veins to cover his fingers to make deadly needle like claws soon using two fingers and stabbed her in the back of the neck 

this wound was two deep side ways holes similar to the marks that would be left by a vampire she then would feel some sort of black sludge being injected into her neck causing her to wiggle and squirm like crazy 

but he wasn’t done injecting her yet after this he carefully grabbed her hand turning it backwards and very softly like a scalpel cut into her arm where her veins would be injecting her arm with more of the odd black sludge he then did the same to her other arm finally he used one finger aimed it in between her breasts and stabbed her carefully with one of his claws injecting the last of the black sludge before carefully patching up her wounds 

after this he attached a feeding tube thru a hole in the front of her neck along with a water tube just to keep her alive he had skill to-do this so he wouldn’t need to feed her he had never stitched someones mouth closed before so he wanted to see what effect it would have after the transformation was complete but that would take at least 4 weeks and he had all the time in the world 

after that he soon left and came back each and every day making sure she got the food she needed after that he tortured her leaving bruises cuts marks all over burning her making her bleed at the end of the week he came in and the transformation had begun 

the bones from her legs started to stab thru her skin as black fur started to grow on them she was crying in pain more than ever trying to scream out but only leading to mummering sounds she was in so much pain as she felt her own bones twist and squirm inside her own body slowly breaking out to cover some parts of her mark wrote this down and recorded the whole process 

the second week came by her legs and arms were fully covered in black hair as she seemed to have grown to 10 foot tall her back was also showing signs of change as her spine and other back bones have started to leave her body and place themselves on the outside they seemed to be growing and changing into rather large spikes mark smirked at this as she also seemed to be losing her own mind fighting much more violently and beginning to try and growl and free her mouth from the stitches he removed them but replaced them with much stronger ones very fast metal stitches covered in little bits of diamond making them extremely tough while he was replacing them she almost bit his finger off and growled extremely loud he jotted this down as a sign of good progress 

the third week came and she was almost fully changed her ribs left her body covering her chest her fingernails growing and changing to much longer and sharper her back spikes had fully grown in and black hair almost fully covered her her mind was almost completely gone she still showed to be scared but she also tried to injure herself because of this not to kill herself but her form beginning to understand what it’s gonna become grimm do hunt people who show great fear and since she was showing great fear she tried to hunt her own self but because of her bindings she was unable mark soon removed the food tubes from her neck she grunted in pain one of her eyes had fully changed and a mask was almost fully formed at this point made from her skull 

the final and forth week came mark came in and she had broken her own chains she had fully transformed the only things remaining of her were her brown faunus ears they had changed to more of an alpha ear type but they remained brown for whatever reason that might be she was a bit shorter than most alpha beowolf but still quite strong mark then called dr. walts who arrived with a ship he was already heading away on a mission given to him by salem so he would pass by marks location so it was perfect for the both of them 

the new beowolf alpha was loaded onto the ship mark gave him full reports and recordings which he gladly took 

“another experiment gone successful hmm… still can’t completely perfect the change they still seem to show some of their old self by the fact she is shorter than most alphas and the color of her ears… but besides that she is fully changed”

dr. walts nodded and rubbed his chin 

“hmm well even so you have done a fantastic job i am sure one day these remainers of the past won’t remain but perhaps this will give them an edge”

mark smirked and laughed “right you are dr. walts right you are!”

dr. walts soon left and after a bit of traveling when they just finished refueling in the forest while staying hidden dr. walts pressed a button opening the grimms cage who jumped out of the ship in hunt mode of a little forest home near by the grimms mouth had grown in a way where it had no working mouth its mouth was completely grown sealed shut but with teeth sticking out of it’s sealed mouth none the less 

and because it could not make any growling or howling noises it could not be a proper alpha however it would be more stealthy than most all that remained of the girl was gone and now she was just a killing machine


End file.
